Lancer
Lancers are heavily armored military vehicles originally used by the Crimson Lance and later adopted for use by the Vault hunters. In this capacity they are the only vehicles capable of holding the entire party of four at once. Involvement Lancers appear as in-game drivable vehicles in the third DLC. The Crimson Lance also utilize them against the Vault hunters and in such cases the vehicles appear as "Crimson Lancers". They are seen in T-Bone Junction, as well as encountered as enemy vehicles in The Ridgeway, Crimson Tollway and the Circle of Duty . They become available for player use after the mission OMG APC. Strategy Lancers are armed with a small forward firing weapon in front and a turret mounted main gun on top. There are four player-controllable seats available: driver, gunner, mine layer and blast seat. The driver pilots the vehicle. The gunner seat employs a "two-stage" laser - the projectile starts as a glowing blue energy ball, which quickly speeds up similar to a Longbow grenade. The mine-layer seat allows deployment of land mines, which detonate after a set time period or when triggered. The blast seat emits an omnidirectional, concussive blast in the immediate vicinity of the vehicle. In multiplayer games, the gunner, mine layer, or blast seat rider are usually the best choices to hop out and pick up loot, while the driver stays alert for trouble. A Lancer can be used to shield friendly units from enemy fire due to its toughness, or used to block hostile Lancers from running down or finishing off downed friends. In such cases the shielding Lancer's driver should take care to avoid the destruction of the vehicle, which will explode to lethal effect. Notes *Lancers are more heavily armored and armed, but slower than Outrunners, Racers, and Monsters. *Lancers are not available outside of DLC3. *The achievement, Speed Kills, requires the player to destroy a Lancer while driving a Racer. *The laser is a shock weapon and counts towards shock challenges and achievements. *Launcher Proficiency can be leveled up using the Blast Seat or the mine layer. *Characters cannot switch seats while in the Lancer. However, since characters teleport in and out of it rather than climbing, entering and exiting the vehicle can be much faster than with other vehicles, and lacks the few seconds of vulnerability that occurs with other vehicles when the vehicle crews make changes. *The engine of the Lancer appears to be a high power diesel with a turbo charger. Paint Jobs The Lancer can be customized with numerous paint jobs. A complete list of these paint jobs can be found here. Trivia *Lancers are seen in the original release of Borderlands, in the garages of the Crimson Fastness, but they are not operational in this part of the game. *The "Tankini" paint scheme appears to be inspired by the mankini (popularised in the movie, Borat), itself a play on a two piece swim suit called a "tankini". *The sound of the Lancer's main gun is the same as that of the Eridian Cannon. See also ru:Лансер